Jailhouse Lovers
by The Gaming Geek Gina
Summary: Five girls were arrested at the age of 13 for killing someone. Three years later, these girls bond and are given a second chance at life. They are fostered and sent back to highschool. And five guys now are in charge of showing them around. Will love bloom or will past problems haunt them forever?
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

 **Ok, welcome to my new story this particular part takes place 3 years in the past. Each girl is 13 and this is when the story starts. Please enjoy!**

Hinata pants heavily. She bends over and grabs her knees. Sweat drips off her face, along with salty tears. Her uncle Hizashi stood above her with a smug look on his face. Hanabi stood beside him with a blank look.

"This battle is over. Hanabi you may leave…. Hinata stay." Hizashi says coldly.

Hanabi nods and shuffles back into the house.

Hizashi looms over Hinata, and they both stare at one another with their pale Hyuga eyes.

"Hinata…. you have failed once again. To your cousin Neji and to your younger sister… again!"

Hinata looks down at the ground, a lump forming in her throat. Intense feeling rose through her body as tears fell down from her eyes.

"Hinata do not be so weak! You make a mockery of the powerful Hyuga clan!" Hizashi scolds angrily.

Hinata does not answer.

"You are never to be strong!..."

Hinata cringes at his raised voice.

"..Just like your mother!"

Hinata's eyes harden. Her mother…

 _This evil and hateful clan!_

Hinata looks up at her uncle with dark eyes. Hizashi notices the sudden change in his niece but dismisses it.

"Are you listening to me young lady!?" He says reaching for her arm.

Hinata knocks it away, her short bangs covering her eyes. Hizashi stares at her in disbelief. Hinata was always an obedient and quiet child, what had happened?

She meets his gazes and Hizashi sucks in air.

 _The Head Branch Byakugan_! _She activated it!_

Hinata takes the Gentle Fist stance and looks challengingly at him. Hizashi activated his Side Branch Byakugan and smiles smugly at Hinata. Hizashi confidently believes he will win and beat some sense into the child.

Before Hizashi can strike, he feels pain surge throughout his body. As he crumbles to the ground Hinata steps forward. She launches a flurry on palm strikes to Hizashi's vital organs. Hizashi spits out blood. He hacks out blood and pants heavily.

"No one speaks of my mother with such distaste!" Hinata growls.

She continues to strike him with palm strikes and finger jabs on his already crippled body. By the time Hinata had finally calmed down Hizashi was on the ground, unconscious.

"HINATA-SAMA!"

Hinata turned to see her cousin Neji run forward to his father.

"Father! Are you alright! Father!" Neji cried, his pale eyes searching for signs of life.

Hinata stepped backward, alarmed at what she had done. Neji stood up and faced Hinata, his eyes burned with rage. He took heavy steps towards Hinata, activating his own eyes. Hinata, now afraid, stepped away from the scene only to be grabbed by on the shoulder.

She turned to face a man with a fox mask. He puts her in a chokehold and other people emerge in different animal masks. One man holds Neji back and two others stop the rest of the Hyuga household from flooding into the courtyard. Hinata could see the cold and blank faces of her father and her sister.

"Hinata Hyuga, you have committed murder on the grounds of Konoha, and are to be jailed." The fox masked man announced.

As they led her away, Hinata took one last look at her home before being pushed into an ANBU car.

Tenten turns as an ANBU car passed by. She sighs and walks on with her bag of weapons. Tenten had a goal in life, and she didn't want anyone to stop her dream. She didn't have amazing clan abilities or hand to hand combat abilities like her friends Rock Lee and Neji, but she wanted to prove she was strong.

Especially to her mentor Tsunade.

Tsunade had saved Tenten as a child even though she doubted Tsunade had remembered, but Tenten sure Tenten had ignored some upperclassmen when they asked for her lunch money they followed her home late one night. They pulled at her hair, cut some of it off, and dragged her to the river to push her in.

But Tsunade came a beat some sense into those boy and pulled Tenten up onto her lap comforting her. Tenten smiled to herself remembering Tsunade's words to her that day.

 _Always strive to be strong!_

Tenten headed off to the forest and dropped the bag of weapons. Metal rods, knives, kunais, shurikens, nunchucks, and other weapons clattered to the ground. She picked up some kunais and practiced her aim on a target. She hit a bullseye every time.

"Ten out of ten as always. Now let's try a hundred of them."

She hit them perfectly again.

"A hundred shots, a hundred bullseyes!" She exclaims happily.

"Oi! Look it's Zerozero!"

Tenten turns and curses to herself as three guys approach her.

"Oh it's you guys what were your names again?" Tenten says as she picks up a bow and arrow.

"Hey don't ignore us! We are Riku, Maku, Shijuki!" The three yell simultaneously.

Tenten rolls her eyes.

"So did you hit all these targets?" Riku asks pulling a kunai out of a target.

"I sure did!"

"I doubt it! You obviously rigged the weapons! Girls can't be good at fighting!" Maku sneers.

Tenten shoots a target out of anger.

"What did you say?" Tenten growls.

"You heard us flat chested, Zerozero! You can't possible be good at anything." Shijuki teases.

Tenten rolls her eyes and decides to ignore them. She breathes and picks up the nunchucks, ready to attack the trees.

"Tsunade wouldn't ever care about a nobody like you Zerozero!"

 _Swish!_

Maku screams as a Kunai impales his left shoulder. He holds his shoulder, bright red blood trickles down his shirt.

"You bitch!" Shijuki yells before running away with Riku.

Tenten picked up the metal rod and hits Maku's head out of rage. A loud crunch echoed through the forest. She hit his body out of frustration, making him bleed everywhere.

"I will become stronger! I AM strong! Do you hear me you idiot!"

She drops the metal rod dripping with blood. When she calms down and looks at Maku's body, she knew he was already dead. Her eyes widened as she fully realized what she did.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

Suddenly she was pinned to the ground by an owl masked woman.

"Tenten, you have committed murder on the ground of Konoha, and are to be jailed."

They lifted Tenten up and led her to an ANBU car with another girl.

Sakura lifted her head out of the flowers in the forest. Was that a scream she heard? She dismissed the thought and sat up.

"Sakura? You finally got your nose out off the flowers!?" Ino said playfully.

Ino held her hand out and Sakura happily accepted two had been friends for quite some went back to picking flowers for Ino's parents' shop. Ino and Sakura smiled as they picked the beautiful flowers. Suddenly, a foot smashed the flowers in front of Sakura.

"Hey get out of my way Forehead!"

The girl proceeds to push down Sakura causing her to scrape her arms.

"Mikasa! What's your damage!" Ino says helping up Sakura.

"My problem? That little doofus was in my path while I was walking!" Mikasa says innocently.

"Maybe you should have walked around are you blundering dork!" Ino says shoving down Mikasa.

"Excuse me! You Piggy!" Mikasa says pulling down Ino with her.

The two punch and kick each other as they roll down a hill. Sakura hurried after them to make sure Ino wasn't hurt. The blond and the brunette pulled at one another's' hair. Ino screamed as Mikasa pulled out a fistful of blond hair.

"Yeah Piggy! Squeal!" Mikasa say pleased.

Ino tears up as blood runs down her neck. Sakura furrows her brow and knocks Mikasa of Ino.

"Get off her you slut!" Sakura yells punching Mikasa in the stomach.

Mikasa stumbles back, and coughs blood. Ino stands and nods at Sakura. Sakura nods understanding what Sakura meant.

"Mikasa! Shannaro!" The two yelled.

The two slam their fists into Mikasa's face, causing blood to spurt out of her mouth and nose. The two continue to barge Mikasa with attacks, until she crashes to the ground. Ino pulls some flowers from her pocket and swishes it in Mikasa's face.

"That outta keep her down for awhile!" Ino cheers.

The two give each other high fives, but a second later, they find themselves bound by two ANBU.

"Ino!"

"Sakura!"

The guards restraining them cover their mouths.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, you have committed murder on the grounds of Konoha, and you are to be jailed."

The two eye each other shocked. They hadn't realized they had killed Mikasa. Both Ino and Sakura are pushed into an ANBU car with two other girls talking to each other.

Temari rushes through Konoha, holding her fan. She wasn't part of Konoha, but she had no choice. When she had come the other day a particular man had spoken to her and this particular man happened to steal something from her.

She turned into a dark alley and forced the door open. A man turned and widened his eyes.

"Temari of the Sand, what a surprise!" He said concealing his surprise.

"Cut the crap! Give me what I came for!" Temari growls.

The man smiles and chuckles softly.

"I honestly have no idea of what you're talking about darling." He replies smiling.

Temari grabs her fan off her back and slams it into the wall.

"Face it Shin! You stole my first fan!" Temari yells angrily.

Shin sighs and stands up walking towards her.

"My sweet, sweet Temari. Why would I have a use for such a useless object?" He asked cruelly.

Temari narrows her eyes and opens her large fan.

"You fucking dastard! I'll kill you!"

She slams the iron fan down on Shin's head, knocking him down. She continues to assault him, now using the fan as an iron club. She grabs a kunai off the ground and stabs him repeatedly. Shin was now obviously dead, but Temari rage kept her going.

Temari was angry, but he anger grew when she found her fan inside Shin's pocket after examining his attire. She let out an angry scream and swung her fan to total destroy the shop.

But suddenly a heavy breeze forced the fan out of Temari's hands. Soon she was pushed up against the shop wall by a wolf masked man. In her mind she was panicking, but her face showed only pure anger.

"Temari of the Sand, you have committed murder on the grounds of Konoha, and are to be arrested."

He held her arm back, but Temari kicked him and tried to escape. But she was restrained when 5 other ANBU officers came. They pushed her into a van already occupied by a short purple haired girl, a bun head, a pink haired girl, and a blond with mangled hair.

As the car raced on to the ANBU headquarters, each girl became acquaintances with one another and found out the others crimes. When the did reach headquarters, each girl was found guilty of murder and was sent to Sound Correctional Facility.

The five girls stuck together, that was three years ago. Now it's present day 2015, and those girls have been called to the head office for some good news.

 **Hope you enjoyed my first take at a Naruto fanfic. Please review and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **Hey guys, thanks for so much positive feedback for this fanfic. I never expected it to be this popular with only one chapter. I love getting emails that tell me someone reviewed, followed, or favorited my story or my account! Thank you so much and enjoy.**

Five girls walk towards the main office of Sound's Juvenile Prison. One girl had long purplish hard with a curvy body and was fidgeting with her fingers. A brunette with two buns was walking confidently in front of the group. A long haired blond followed with a short haired pinkette walked side by side with her. And finally, another blond with her hair held on the four corners of her hair walked menacingly behind the group.

"W-w-w-what do you think they want?" Hinata asks nervously.

Sakura pats Hinata and smiles at her with a reassuring smile.

"I don't know what they want, but be prepared for anything. Orochimaru is a strange man." Ino says looking at the two.

All the girls simultaneously shuddered at the thought of Orochimaru. He was the warden of the prison. Those who have gone into his office always come back different or never return at all. Rumor has it that he uses live people for some cruel experiments.

"Just be calm and show no fear." Temari says containing her fear.

The five stop in front of the warden's office. They took a deep breath and Tenten pushed the door open.

"You wanted to see us Orochimaru?" Tenten asks, looking at the pale faced man.

Orochimaru sat at his desk with a sadistic smile. His long black hair looked so glossy, and he gestured for the girls to have a seat. When the girls were seated, Orochimaru stood up.

"Today I received some news. Do you remember the village where each of you were sent here for murder, Konoha?" He says.

Each girl immediately had a flashback to the day each of them met.

When their lives as they knew it ended….

"Well it seems they think you deserve a second chance." Orochimaru continues.

The girls stared at him in shock. Why would the village want people like them back?

"Anyway, they decided to try and reform you. Yo all will attend Konoha High School for the rest of this school year and stay with a foster home. You will have escorts to take you around and at the end of the year they will decide whether or not you are ready to go back to your normal lives."

The girls were honestly surprised. they had never expected the village would give them a chance.

"Wait! Orochimaru, I'm not a member of Konoha. I belong in Suna, will I return to my village?" Temari interrupts.

Orochimaru grins at Temari. He knew she would ask about him about that.

"No, you will not return to Suna. You will become a permanent member of Konoha until they decide if you all can end your prison sentence." Orochimaru says smiling.

Temari balls her hands into a fist but doesn't say anything. Orochimaru smiles gleefully at the girls shocked expression.

"Your foster family will be with Tsunade Senju. She was once a friend of mine and she is the principal of Konoha High. A van will be here in 30 minutes to pick you girls up. Collect your belongings. It was an honor to be your warden." He says dismissing them from the room.

As they left, a smirk formed on his face. His assistant Kabuto appeared from the shadows.

"Is the plan set?" Orochimaru asks turning his snake-like eyes towards him.

Kabuto smirked and nodded as he fixed his glasses.

"Everything is set, now we just wait."

The girls went back to their separate cells to collect their small amount of stuff they owned.

Temari walked into her cell and picked up her pillow. She furiously started punching it in fury. Temari didn't want to live in Konoha. Yeah she'd miss her friends but Suna was her home. Her brothers Gaara and Kankurō were there alone since both of her parents died. Both Gaara and Kankurō visited her and didn't hate her for what she did. Temari packed up her stuff and walked out of her cell with one thought in her mind.

 _Just you wait, I'm going to go back to Suna! Just try and stop me!_

Tenten packed up her stuff in a daze. She couldn't believe that her inspiration was going to be their foster parent. As their years in jail railed on, Tenten gave up on being just like Tsunade and decided that she was happy being her, but she wouldn't stop working hard to get strong. Tenten picked up some of her weapons and shoved them in a bag. She walked out of the cell ready to leave it behind.

Ino was forcing her belonging into her bag. She couldn't wait to go back to the village. She had missed the smells, the scenery, and most of all her father. He always sent her letters since he was unable to leave the shop since her mother died. He used to help her with her abilities of being a sensor. Ino was able to use her mind to sense things with a certain amount of time. She missed the shop and the boys! She crammed the last of her stuff and bolted out of the room.

Sakura had just finished packing all her stuff. She was happy to go home again. Her father and mother did always visit her when they could and sent letters. Her memories of her village made her smile. She wondered if everything was the same as it was back then. She brushed her hair a little then headed out the door.

Hinata took her time packing. She dreaded going home. The last time she had heard of her family was when she was sentenced to jail. They never came to visit her. They didn't send letters. They weren't even bothered to pick up the phone when she called. She looked at her pale eyes in the mirror. She hadn't used her Byakugan much ever since her uncle's death. How would they react if they saw her again in Konoha. Hinata sighed and zipped her bag shut. She walked out of her cell and hurried to her friends.

When she arrived, the van had just pulled in. The girls took a seat in the van and soon enough the van sped off. A man an animal mask drove them in silence. The girls sat back and watched their detention center disappear from sight.

Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the principal's office. The two had been called from Kakashi-sensei's class.

"Sasuke, what do you think Grandma wants from us?" Naruto asks turning to Sasuke.

"I don't know you moron." Sasuke says bluntly.

"Why you!" Naruto yells.

"How troublesome. Why do I have to come?"

The two boys turn to see their classmate Shikamaru Nara. He was the same age as them and was very lazy. But he was a genius, but a lot of people didn't know that.

"Hey Shikamaru, you were called down too?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, I also saw Neji Hyuga and Sai coming out of their classes too." Shikamaru replies scratching the back of his neck.

"Hmm...? How interesting." Sasuke says as he continues to walk.

Shikamaru and Naruto follow suit and soon arrive at principal Tsunade's office. Shizune waved at them as they entered the main office. She motioned for them to continue onto the principal's office. Naruto pushed open the door and saw Neji Hyuga and Sai sitting down already.

Neji was part of the respected clan called Hyuga. He could be pretty cold and blunt, but sometimes you could see even a little scrape of personality in his cold exterior. He especially wasn't much of a fan towards Naruto.

Sai was an exchange student from some other village. He was pretty mysterious, but he was always smiling. It's pretty creepy but he is a nice guy. Although, sometimes he can be brutally honest, which causes many problems from time to time. He was a good friend of Naruto too.

Sasuke and Naruto took a seat, while Shikamaru leaned against the wall.

Principal Tsunade sat at her desk, waiting for the students to settle. Tsunade was a powerful woman. Long blonde hair, perfect skin, and a perfect body. She looked younger than she actually was and cares greatly for her students. She had a knack for gambling and drinking, and had some anger issues at times.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, and Sai Root. I have an assignment for you boys." She began.

"Each of you are going to show a new student around the school and village. You are to watch them everyday, escort them from place to place, pick them up before school, drop them off after school, be there for their needs, talk to them, and some other things."

Naruto freaked out as soon Tsunade had finished. The others were pretty surprised too, but were better at hiding it.

"WHAT! Grandma, why us!" Naruto complained.

Tsunade twitched.

"STOP CALLING ME GRANDMA YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto flinched at her sudden anger. She recomposed herself and then continued.

"You five have been selected to help reform a group of girls. At the age of 13, each one of them did a crime against Konoha and were sent to jail. It's been three years and we believe that these girls can change back to normal teenagers. So for the rest of the school year, you will be their friends and will help decide whether or not they are ready to return to society."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and thought for a bit. He did remember an old friend of his did disappear when she was 13, and apparently so did other girls. What really did happen, he questioned himself.

"What's in it for us?" Sasuke asked, speaking for the first time.

"How about the chance to make new friends and do the village a favor?" Tsunade suggested hopefully.

They all stared at her with narrowed eyes. She sighed and slumped in her seat.

"Fine. It will count as a class for you. I will remove any class from your roster and you will still get a good grade to hang out with these girls." Tsunade bargained.

The guys looked among each other and nodded.

"Ok we will figure out a period where all of you can get out." Tsunade promised.

"But who exactly are these girls?" Neji asked.

"Oh yes. I have picked which girl each of you will show around. Sai?" Tsunade responds.

"Yes?"

"You will have the pleasure to show around Ino Yamanaka." Tsunade say handing him a picture.

They boys look over the picture. I girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail with light blue eyes, and a flirty smile.

"She seems nice." Sai says smiling.

Shikamaru recognizes Ino as his old friend. She was arrested?

"Sasuke, you will show around Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke looks at a girl with shoulder length pink hair, and vibrant green eyes.

"Wow! She's pretty!" Naruto says with hearts in his eyes.

"Not really." Sasuke comments.

"Naruto, you have the honor to escort Hinata Hyuga." Tsunade says passing him a picture.

Naruto looks at a girl with long purplish-bluish hair and a shy smile. She also had the same pale eyes as Neji.

"Hey Neji? Are you and this girl related?"

"No, we are not." Neji responds coldly.

His insides boil looking at Hinata-sama. He thought she would never come back after the sin she did. He clenched his teeth and forced himself not to think about it. He wouldn't let her ruin his life again, he would ruin hers'.

"Neji?"

"Huh? Yes principal Tsunade?" Neji says tuning back into the conversation.

"Here, you are to show around the amazing Tenten."

He receives a picture of a brunette with buns. She has a slight tan and a confident smile. Neji already thought she was a capable women.

"And finally, Shikamaru, you will show around Temari of Suna. She originally comes from a village called Suna."

Shikamaru looks at the blond with her ponytailed hair. She was pretty but had somewhat of a cruel smile on her face.

"Great. How troublesome." He complains.

Shikamaru felt that this woman was bossy and annoying. He wanted an average girl and an average life. This girl will obviously ruin that.

"Tomorrow you will be at my house at 6:30 sharp and walk these girls to school. And when school ends you will bring them home. Understand?" Tsunade instructs.

The boys nod in understanding. Tsunade smiles and sighs.

"Good. You are dismissed."

One by one, each boy left the office. Tsunade leans back on the chair, and looks at the new student's files. She knew much about each girl, but has prison changed them? A groans and rubs her temples.

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Come in!'

Shizune walks into the room. Tsunade looks at the short haired brunette. She has grown throughout the years, from being the head nurse, besides herself, and now vice principal.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure you want these girls to live in your home? It's not to much trouble for them to go to an orphanage or with their families." Shizune pushes.

Tsunade shakes her head.

"They can't go to their families. They may lie and say the girls are ready to live a normal life. But if they improve within a new household, they may get consent." Tsunade explains.

Shizune nods and exits the room. The last bell will ring soon, and when she returns home she'll have 5 kids. It will be much different at home. Tsunade pushes out her thoughts and goes about busying herself with building a roster for the new students.

The girls step out of the van, and stand in front of a fairly large house. The man in the mask stands by them, waiting for Tsunade to allow them into the house.

"What a nice house." Hinata says quietly.

"Yeah! She must be loaded!" Ino squeals.

Temari rolls her eyes, but secretly the house reminded her of home so she couldn't complain.

"I wonder what Tsunade is like?" Sakura wonders aloud.

Tenten smiles and grabs her shoulder.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama is nice, she was back then." Tenten says trying to relieve their anxiety.

After the comment leaves Tenten's mouth, the door opens. A woman with long blond hair in pigtails and a purple diamond on her forehead emerges. She wore a green sweater over a tan shirt with a navy sash , grey capris, and black heeled sandals.

"Hello girls! Welcome. I'm Tsunade and I will be fostering you." Tsunade says cheerfully as she walks toward them.

Each girl stared at her with envy.

 _She's huge!_

"Girls? What's wrong? Don't you want to come in?" Tsunade says gesturing to her home.

They snap out of their thoughts and follow Tsunade into her home. As they enter, Tsunade indicates to the ANBU officer that he can leave. He nods and takes off with the van. The girls had seated themselves in a comfy living room. Tsunade sits on an empty couch across from the girls.

"So... I assume you know my name already and I know yours. And you start high school tomorrow... so I..." Tsunade says awkwardly.

She was having difficulty communicating with these girls. They were just so awkward sitting there, and it was making her awkward.

"T-Tsunade-sama? You can tell us what you said. It's alright." Hinata says noticing the awkward atmosphere.

"Yeah, we're just not used to the outside yet." Sakura adds.

"That's right! It's been like 3 years!" Ino says playfully.

"It feels more like ages!" Tenten interjects.

Tsunade is stunned by their sudden talkativeness. It was nice to see them acting like normal teenagers, instead of convicted criminals..

"So... um Tsunade-sama, continue what you were asking." Temari says.

"Alright, I was thinking that we get you out of those orange jumpsuits and go shopping for some nice clothes. Like right now."

As soon as the words left her mouth Sakura and Ino erupted with a happy squeal. Tenten and Hinata looked happy but didn't express it so extremely, and Temari just smiled.

"Let's go, but you need something to wear now. It wouldn't be smart to go through Konoha wearing prison uniforms." Tsunade yelled over the squeals.

They nod in agreement and everyone follows Tsunade to find better clothing in her closet.

Sakura emerges from the closet wearing one of Tsunade's green sweaters, but it reached her waist and zipped it shut. Her former orange pants from her jumpsuit were now cut to mid thigh length, and a pair of knee high peep toe sandals.

Ino wears a light green top with a pink trim which only barely reached her waist. She also had a pair of grey capris that reached her ankles, and a pair of dark blue peep toe sandals. She tore off a strip of her prison jumpsuit, and used it as a hair tie.

Tenten had cut the sleeves off her prison uniform shirt and zipped it up, and wore one of Tsunade's grey capris which also reached her ankles. She included a pair of black peep toe sandals with a small heel.

Temari wore one of Tsunade's Tan shirts and used a strip of her uniform as a midriff belt. She made boy shorts out of her prison uniform pants. She wore grey knee socks, cut from one of her grey capris, and short black peep toe sandals.

Much to Hinata's dismay, her prison uniform was cut to a mid thigh orange dress with one of Tsunade's midriff navy blue sashes, and was given a pair of knee high black peep toe sandals.

"Wow, you girls look great! Let's go." Tsunade says opening the front door.

The group piled out of the house and headed to the mall. As they walked, a few people stopped and noticed the new girls of Konoha. Some remarked of their beauty and others whispered about who they were. Nonetheless, they went to the mall and shopped.

As they browsed through the shops Sakura had bought some pink dresses, pink shirts, black shorts, black gloves, and pink and yellow shirts. She also bought some miscellaneous clothes and the Konoha High uniform as well.

Tenten bought a few pale pink shirts, baggy pants, some elbow length shirts, fingerless gloves, and different sandals. She got some necessities and a few new weapons, and the school uniform as well.

Temari bought some light purple kimonos and dark purple dresses. She bought black shorts and some netted shirts and stockings. She bought new shoes, and bought a large fan from a thrift shop. It looked a lot like her old one. She refrained from getting a school uniform, but Tsunade bought her one anyway.

Hinata bought a large baggy sweater and baggy pants. After some prodding, she bought a few nice knee length dresses, and new shirts and pants. She got a few new sandals and shoes, and bought a uniform, only to be embarrassed by the skirt length.

Ino was the real problem at the shop. She literally ran across the store buying everything from the color black to the color white, though most of those were purple. Tsunade literally grabbed Ino's ponytail and dragged her out the shop door.

"I said we were going shopping for some new clothes, not buying clothes for every person in the world!" Tsunade spat angrily.

The other girls trailed behind and followed them back to Tsunade's home. They had dropped their new belongings in their new rooms. Each room was a fairly large room with two closets, a queen sized bed, a desk, a tv, and each room has its own special trait.

Tenten's room had targets on the walls, Ino's had flower pots hanging from the ceiling, Temari's had a map of Suna as a poster, Sakura's had a large bookshelf with flowers imprinted on it, and Hinata's had a balcony overlooking Konoha.

The girls met Tsunade had the dinner table.

"I hope you all like Paella!" Tsunade says eagerly.

The girls nodded and the rest of dinner went on silently. Tsunade drank a lot from a bottle of alcohol. She slammed down her bottle and sighed happily. She turned her attention back to the girls.

"Oh! Girls! I forgot to -hick- tell you something! Tomorrow -hick- some boys will come here -hick- and escort you around! Good -hick- night!" Tsunade says as she leaves the table, drunk.

All the girls sweat-drop. Tenten and Ino help Tsunade to bed, as Temari clears the table. Hinata and Sakura take the dishes and wash them and put them away. They all go to their own rooms and turn in for the night.

The house was very busy in the house by the time the girls had awakened, Tsunade was already ready and dressed. The girls showered and put their new uniforms on.

The uniform consisted of a white polo shirt with a Konoha emblem in whatever color, a black tie, a black skirt that was a few inches longer than waist length, and any length of black socks. But the uniform attire did allow accesories and black dress shoes.

Hinata had black socks that went up to where the skirt ended that you could only see a stripe of skin, and had a light blue emblem. Sakura had a red emblem and knee socks and she wore a red headband. Temari wore a light purple emblem and knee socks too. Tenten had a red emblem and black stockings, and Ino had a dark purple emblem with black ankle socks.

They sat at the table and hurriedly at their light breakfast and took lunches Tsunade had made them. Tsunade stopped them at the door and faced them.

"Girls this will be the first time you meet your escorts. They're already here so you just have to meet them." Tsunade explained.

Tsunade then opened the door revealing 5 guys waiting there. Sakura and Ino felt their breathing labour as they saw Sasuke, and Ino momentarily noticed Sai as remotely cute. She was even able to slightly recognize Shikamaru. Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto, but felt her heart stop when she saw Neji staring at her. She looked away and stared at the ground. Temari and Tenten stayed indifferent though.

"Girls, these are your escorts. Naruto is with Hinata, Sasuke with Sakura, Neji with Tenten, Sai with Ino, and Shikamaru with Temari."

The guys stood beside their girl. Sai smiled and closed his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you... uh... gorgeous." Sai says with an emotionless voice.

Ino blushed slightly and smiled.

"So your Shikamaru, eh?" Temari says looking at him.

Shikamaru sighs.

"This is troublesome. I don't want to be here." He complains.

Temari grabs his collar and pulls his face towards her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Temari says glaring.

Shikamaru gulps, "No nothing at all."

She lets him go and turns away. Shikamaru sighs again. Why do I have to help this bossy lady? She reminds me of my mom. He thinks.

Neji puts his hand out to Tenten.

"It is nice to meet you Tenten." Neji says.

Tenten takes his hand and smiles.

"Same here Neji."

"Hi Sasuke! I'm Sakura! It's so nice to meet you!" Sakura says leaning towards him.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. She's just another fangirl, yay. He thinks.

"Whatever..." Sasuke replies looking away.

Sakura continues to talk to him, but he dismisses her questions.

Naruto bounded over to Hinata and leans close to her, making her blush.

"Hi! Hinata, is it! It's nice to meet you! I'm Naruto." He says flashing her a smile.

Hinata turns completely red and stutters a bit.

"I-I-I-It is ni-"

"Hey Hinata! You're pretty red. You got a fever or something?" He asks putting his hand on her forehead, leaning closer.

Steam pours out of Hinata's ears.

"Na-Na-Na-Na-" Hinata stutters before fainting.

"OI! HINATA!" Naruto yells panicking.

Tsunade rushes to Hinata's side and feels for a pulse.

"She's fine. She only fainted." Tsunade confirms.

Naruto sighs in relief.

"Phew! I thought for a sec-"

Four angry girls with red eyes surround him.

"NA- RU- TOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari yell angrily.

Sakura and Ino cracks her knuckles. Tenten whips out a bo-staff and Temari takes out her fan. Each girl had death written in their eyes.

"W-w-w-wait a second! I didn't-" Naruto says sweating nervously.

"DAMN YOU!"

They all attack and when the dust settled, Naruto was laying unconscious on the ground.

Tsunade stares at the scene in front of her.

Oh boy, she thinks, is this plan really gonna work?

 **Ok, chapter done. Hope you like it. And by the way, tomorrow is July 28th, so it's gonna be my birthday! My mom is buying me a present this year, and I'm gonna get Fire Emblem: Awakening! So excited. Please review! I LOVE FEEDBACK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Thanks for reading my first naruto fanfiction! Unfortunately, school is starting up soon for me so that means slower updates. Sorry about that in advance. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

The group was finally on their way to Konoha High School. Hinata had finally regained consciousness, and everything was so far normal.

Ino and Sakura were both trying to chat up Sasuke, which resulted in a cold shoulder. Sai watched Ino very closely. Shikamaru was staring at the clouds, and Temari walked beside him, crossing her arms. Hinata was looking down with a slight blush and was listening to Naruto talk about their school. Neji was glaring daggers into Hinata's back and Tenten was looking at the two curiously.

When they finally reached the school, the boys escorted the girls to the office to get their schedules. Most of their schedules matched one another's but with a few exceptions. Naruto led the group to their homeroom which was watched over by Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke tapped on Kakashi's desk. He looked up from his Icha Icha novel with his one eye.

"Sasuke? What do I owe the pleasure?" Kakashi says.

"We have new kids." Sasuke replies pointing to the door where the 5 girls stood.

"Oh….. well I guess I have to introduce them to the class. Everyone take a seat." Kakashi says putting down his book.

Kakashi stands up and walks to the door, surprising the girls waiting on the outside.

"So…. I'm guessing you're new here." Kakashi says smiling.

Even though her wore a masking covering almost his entire face, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten took a liking towards him. Temari automatically was a bit suspicious.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Temari."

"Tenten."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"... Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. He now remembered about a certain meeting about these girls. Ex-convicts apparently. Each of them were arrested by the ANBU, but were given a second chance.

But Kakashi knew that everyone deserved a second chance, after all he was given a second chance too.

"Alright, welcome to Konoha High School. I'm Kakashi Hatake, your sensei but Kakashi is fine." He says.

Kakashi re-enters the room and looks around his classroom. Karin and Tayuya trying to get Sasuke's attention. Naruto was getting into a conversation with Kiba, Neji, and Rock Lee with Shino watching. Shikamaru was talking to Chōji in the back. Sai was in the back drawing and watching the conversations in the room.

"Class, pay attention. We have some guests today.." Kakashi says getting the attention of the class.

"Please welcome our new students…. Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata." Kakashi says motioning the girls to enter the room.

 **Naruto's POV**

 _-Before girls walk in-_

"Hey Naruto! I heard you're showing around a new girl. Is she cute?" Kiba asks.

I think about the question a little. Sure Hinata was cute, but Sakura was amazing.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute, but I honestly think all of them are pretty cute."

"Sweet! Hot girls! Those are my favorite, besides Akamaru of course." Kiba says smirking, petting his dog's head.

Why they let Kiba's dog stay in school with him, he'll never know.

"YOSH! THE POWER OF LOVE! YOUTH!" Rock Lee cheers.

"Lee, please, calm yourself. It's not that great." Neji says calmly.

"Kiba, Neji is right…. this is because-" Shino starts.

"Don't be such a buzzkill Neji!" Kiba says.

Kakashi speaks to us and me and the guys turn. As the girls walk in, almost all the guys stared at the girls.

"Naruto, that blue haired girl is super cute!" Kiba whispers.

"No way, that pink haired girl is gorgeous!" Rock Lee exclaims.

Naruto shrugs and turns to the pink haired girl then to the blue haired girl. They both were cute.

The girls stared awkwardly at the class. Kakashi looked around the class.

"Please show them great respect." Kakashi says. " I'll go get more desks for you ladies."

Kakashi leaves the room, leaving the girls standing in front of the room. Temari began glaring down at the class. Sakura and Ino look around the classroom. Tenten waves to the people in the room. Hinata, embarrassed, began to fidget with his fingers and stared down at the ground.

"So who is who?" Shino says breaking the silence.

"Oh. I'm Ino. And this is Temari, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata." Ino says pointing at her friends.

Rock Lee jumps out of his seat and grabs Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, was it? I'm Rock Lee! You are beautiful, please accept my love!" Lee yells.

Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata stared at Lee in shock. Sakura on the other hand was horrified. Rock Lee looked up and blew her kisses. Sakura screamed and dodged every kiss, causing her to slam her head into the board.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Hinata asks.

Sakura holds her head, and nods.

"Sorry, Lee but that's a no." Tenten says pushing him away.

Sasuke walks up to Sakura and looks over her head.

"Nothing too serious, you'll be fine Sakura. But you might want to get an ice pack. Let's go to the nurse's office." Sasuke says patting her head gently.

Sakura smiles at him and nods. He holds out his hand and pulls her up. He takes her hand and walks out the room. Karin and Tayuya steam with jealousy as well as Naruto.

"I hope Sakura is alright." Hinata says quietly.

"Come on! Sakura is strong, she'll be fine." Ino says patting her back.

"Lee!? What were you thinking!" Tenten says.

"I couldn't help it! She was amazing!" Lee says.

"Sorry Tenten, Lee is prone to being an idiot." Neji says walking up to them.

Hinata smiles and giggles softly. As she laughs Kiba and Shino walk up to her.

"Hey! I'm Kiba and this is Shino." Kiba says smacking Shino's back.

"H-h-hi I'm Hinata. It's nice to meet you." Hinata says smiling.

Kiba smiles at Hinata. She seemed sweet and kind, as well as cute. Kinda like a younger sister, Kiba thinks. He starts a conversation and soon he becomes well acquaintance with Hinata.

As they talk to Hinata, Neji glares at her. True his hatred for her was because of killing her father, and nothing more. He never really got to know her since she was part of the head branch. He watched her, as she laughed it was obvious that she was kind and gentle. But he could never forget the look on her face as she killed him.

"Neji?"

Neji turns to Tenten.

"I don't mean to pry, but are you and Hinata related? You both have those pale lavender-ish colored eyes." Tenten says.

Neji's face hardens but then relaxes.

"We are cousins…." Neji says bluntly.

"What's with all the hate?" Tenten asks.

"It's a family matter….." Neji says.

Tenten sighs and goes back to talking to Tenten.

Sakura returns with an ice pack on her head, followed by Sasuke. As soon as Sasuke returned, Karin and Tayuya fling themselves at him.

"Thanks for the help Sasuke…" Sakura says blushing.

Sasuke turns and gives her a small smile.

"No problem." He says.

"Sakura! Are you alright!" Naruto says running up to her.

She chuckles and nods.

"Thank god! I was so worried." Naruto sighs.

"It's fine. I'm pretty tough." Sakura replies.

Karin and Tayuya shoot Sakura and the others a dirty look. Temari glares back and sits besides Shikamaru since the rest of her friends were talking to others. Even Ino was talking to Sai about his picture.

"Shikamaru? Wake up!" Temari says hitting his ponytail.

Shikamaru yawns and sits up.

"What?"

"Why are you sleeping? Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Temari says.

"No. I went to bed late because my mother sent me out to do late night errands, and I had to get up early to show you how to get to this school. How troublesome." Shikamaru groans

"Well, _sorryyyyyyyy_ for interrupting your daily life!" Temari says angrily.

Shikamaru sighs and leans his forehead against his desk. Kakashi returns empty- handed.

"Alright girls, here are your desks." Kakashi says.

Another man with brown hair follows with five desks piled up on his hands.

"Yamato please put the desks over there." Kakashi says pointing.

Yamato nods and places the desks down for the girls.

"Thanks Yamato." Kakashi says returning to his desk.

The girls express their thanks and sit down. Soon they all start talking amongst each other.

 ***Bell Rings***

Everyone gets up and rushes to their next class. NAruto and the others escort the girls to their classes.

It was 4th period and the girls and the guys were all having gym. The girls went to the female changing side.

As the girls started changing, a few other girls surround the changing girls.

"Hmph! Who do you think you are?" Karin says stepping in front of the group.

"May I ask who you are?" Temari says angrily.

"I'm Karin, and Sasuke belongs to me." She says with a smug look.

"I'm Tayuya, and I think Sasuke is hot, but Shikamaru is hotter. But Sai and Neji are such hunks." She says fanning herself.

"I'm Shion, and Naruto and I will make babies together!" She says snobbishly.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Ino says annoyed.

"You all our too close to our men!" Tayuya says angrily.

"Like we have a choice! They just are showing us around." Temari shots back.

"As if. That pale eyed freak has her grubby mitts all over my sweet Naruto." Shion declares.

Hinata shrinks back a little.

"Back off, and leave us alone." Tenten says pushing them out of their way.

"Hmph! As if! We'll make your lives miserable!" Karin says laughing as they walk off.

Temari starts to go after them, only to be stopped by Hinata.

"It's not worth it Temari, p-please calm down."

Temari grunts but lets it slide. They continue out to the gym after their done changing. As they walk out a tan man with a strange hair cut stops them.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH! You must be my new students. I am Maito Gai!" He yells.

They flinch from his yelling but nod and introduce themselves. He shakes their hands and rounds up all the students.

"ALRIGHT! Today we are playing Dodgeball! Here are the rules! If you are hit, you are OUT! If you catch a ball, the person who threw it is OUT and you can bring in someone from your team. And an additional rule, if you possess some special skill with your eyes and whatnot, it is not allowed, unless you are the last person left! Understood? Great split up into teams!"

On the left side Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino ,Chōji, Ino, Akamaru, and Sai. On the right side, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shion, Karin, Tayuya.

"Ready? YOUTH! GO!"

Most of the guys bolt forward to grab balls. Sasuke and Naruto automatically punt each other, causing both of them to get out. The curse each other before walking towards the bleachers.

"Sasuke-kun! I'll save you!" Karin declares.

As soon as she spoke the words, Sakura hit her side. Karin yelps and falls to the ground, leaving Sakura victorious.

"Damn you." Karin says as she stalks over to the bleachers.

But she becomes happy again realizing she was spending time with Sasuke, only for him to ignore her because he was watching the game.

Temari throws a fastball at Akamaru, causing him to growl and walk off the game field.

"Poor Akamaru…" Kiba mutters.

As Kiba says that, a ball narrowly misses him. He falls along with Hinata, who pushed him out of the way.

"Thanks Hinata, you saved my ass." Kiba says.

"No problem."

She points to Rock Lee who had thrown the ball.

"Youth!" Lee yells.

Ino throws a ball at Rock Lee's nuts causing him to collapse.

"Sorry, don't take it personally." Ino says smirking.

Sai grinned, but saw Tayuya aiming a ball at Ino's head. Sai ran to push Ino out of the way. He tries to catch the ball but it refuses to stay in his hand.

"Sai! You're OUT!" Gai yells.

Sai sighs but Ino pats him on the back.

"Thanks for the save." She says.

He nods to her, but then Ino gets hit by a ball.

Shikamaru smirks at Ino much to her anger. She follows Sai to the bleachers, and watches her friends. Shikamaru then instructed Temari to take out Shino. She nods and proceeds to take him out, and then throws a ball at Kiba, but he catches it. Temari frowns and heads to the bleachers, as Naruto runs back onto the field.

"Thanks Kiba!" Naruto says giving him a high five.

Naruto is about to hit out Shikamaru, but Neji throws a ball at his head. Naruto whines and heads back to the bleachers. Neji then takes out Chōji, who shrugs and starts eating chips on the bleachers.

Hinata throws a ball at Tayuya, but Tayuya moves to the side, dodging it.

"Ha! You actually thought-"

Sakura hits Tayuya, and causes her to fly back.

"Nice tag teaming Hinata!" Sakura says giving Hinata a high five.

But as soon as the high five ends, Shion hits Sakura out with a smirk. Sakura rolls her eyes and gives Hinata a thumbs up. Shikamaru starts to say a plan but Kiba hits him out.

"How troublesome…" He groans as he walks away.

Hinata and Kiba both threw a ball at Tenten, Kiba's ball missed but Hinata's ball hit her thigh.

"Damn. Sorry Neji." Tenten says walking off to the rest of their team.

Neji throws a ball at Hinata, but Hinata ducks missing it. Shion takes the opportunity to throw a ball at her. Kiba jumps in front of Hinata to catch the ball, but he misses and gets hit.

"Sorry Hinata. Good luck." Kiba says getting up.

Shion smirks and throws another ball aiming for Hinata, but she ducks just in time. Hinata picked up a ball and punted it into Shion's stomach causing her to double over.

"Bitch." She says walking away.

It left both Hinata and Neji on the field. Neji narrowed his eyes at Hinata, activating his Byakugan. Hinata activated hers as well. The two stood staring at one another until Hinata threw a ball at Neji. Neji dodged and threw a ball back. As the two threw balls back and forth, the balls began to fly faster and faster.

As the balls flew, Hinata began to feel overwhelmed. The balls kept coming faster and faster, and dodging them became harder and harder. She was about to punt another fastball at Neji, but as she was about her mind flashed a picture into her mind. The last time she used her Byakugan.

Uncle Hizashi, she thought hesitating. She froze with the ball in her hand. Even though the freeze was only about 10 seconds, Neji threw a ball at such an amazing speed. Hinata unable to dodge in time, it crashed into her stomach. She coughed blood and flew back skidding onto the ground, barely conscious.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled running to her side.

Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Temari rushed to her side. Naruto held her head up and tried shaking her awake.

"Hinata! Wake up!" He yelled.

Gai patted his shoulder, to calm him down.

"Don't worry. She's fine, just was knocked out. Naruto take her to the nurse." Gai instructed.

Naruto nodded and carefully lifted her in his arm, and ran to the nurse. Tenten grabbed Neji's sleeve.

"What the hell did you do that for!? Are you trying to kill Hinata!?" Tenten yelled angrily.

He turned to her, his Byakugan was still activated.

"It's a family prob-"

 _SLAP!_

Neji stumbled back stunned. He held his cheek which was now red. Tenten slapped him.

"Don't say it's a family matter you idiot! Hinata is my family so it's my problem too! And if you think you can hurt Hinata, you got another thing coming!" She yells joining the rest of the class.

Neji stood stunned as Tenten stalked off. He walked away heading to the nurse, Gai nodded to Neji as he left. Tenten wasn't like any of the girls he had ever met. He loved her confident and tough personality, and she seemed genuine.

As he walked he pictured Hinata's body on the gym floor again.

Was he wrong? Had she changed?

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey guys! It's been a while. I miss writing and I'm glad to be back on track. Enjoy this new chapter. BTW just for my Hinata fans, I'm adding Toneri so Naruto can get jealous. My Hina-baby isn't gonna be alone, along with the others girls as well.**

Naruto laid Hinata down on the nurse's bed gently. She looked so peaceful, lying there. She kinda reminds him of an angel.

"Naruto, you can head back to class now." Nurse Shizune says.

He shake my head.

"Nah! I wanna just wait for her to wake up."

Shizune sighs but allows me to stay. As she turns away, he stares at Hinata some more. As he looks at her realized she has porcelain skin and her hair is super silky.

"Looks like a sea of hair…." He murmurs to himself.

"W-what do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto leaps back as Hinata sits up.

"H-hinata! God! You nearly gave me a heartattack!"

Hinata blushes and looks down.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.."

Naruto laughs and his mouth curls up, giving his signature, goofy smile.

"It's no problem! Believe it!" He says.

Hinata nods shyly and turns toward him, getting off the bed. Naruto holds his hand out, and gently pushes her back down, much to her embarrassment.

"Hey, take it easy. You got pretty banged up by Neji." He says.

She nods and looks out the window. The door slides open, and Neji walks in. He glares at Hinata, and she averts her eyes, desperate not to make eye contact with him.

"Neji? What can I help you with?" Shizune asks.

"An ice pack."

"Hold on a moment." She says walking into the other room.

As soon as Shizune leaves, Naruto drags Neji out of the Nurse's Office with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell is your problem!?" He whisper yells at Neji.

"I have no idea what you mean." Neji says waving his hand dismissively.

Naruto grabs him by the collar and brings him closer.

"You fucking know what I mean! You and Hinata!"

Neji smirks and takes Naruto's hand off his collar.

"You don't need to concern yourself with **Hyuga** family problems. It's none of your business." Neji says scornfully.

"Stop acting like such a jackass! Hinata is my friend, so it IS my business!" Naruto says tightening his fist.

"As if a Hyuga would be friends with a failure like you. Then again, you both are utter disgraces."

Anger flashes into Naruto's eyes, the crystal blue color changing to red. Everyone knew now that Naruto had the 9 tailed fox Kurama inside him, so it wasn't that big of a secret, but the damage he could cause still made others uneasy around took notice and activated his Byakugan, ready if needed.

"No! Please stop!"

Hinata opens the door and stands in between the two. Neji glowers at her from behind, but deactivates his eyes. Naruto softens when he sees Hinata, but he still had that angry aura surrounding him.

"Naruto-kun…..just calm down. It's ok." Hinata says gently.

He grits his teeth and digs his nails into his palms.

"No. NO! It's NOT ok! You aren't a failure or a disgrace! No one should call you or anyone that." He yells.

Hinata nods, but then looks down.

"But I was and still am. I will always be the one who desecrated the Hyuga name, but I've changed over these years. But it's not always enough to change another's opinion of you," She says. She suddenly turns and faces Neji. "Isn't that right Neji-niisan?"

Neji doesn't answer verbally for a while and just stares in Hinata's eyes, alike to his. He sighs and gives her a blank face.

"Yes. Hinata-sama…." He mumbles.

Hinata smiles at him, but Neji doesn't return the favor. He goes back inside the office to get his ice pack. Naruto stares at the back of her head for a while before the whole conversation hits him back into reality.

"Wait… YOU AND NEJI ARE BROTHER AND SISTER!?"

Hinata giggles and blushes nervously.

"N-no but we're cousins.I've known him for a long time." She says stuttering again.

Neji walks out, the ice pack against his cheek. Naruto laughs at him.

"You got beat up!" He laughs.

"Shut up idiot. I happened to get struck by surprise." Neji says in annoyance.

"If you don't mind me asking who punched you?" Hinata asks quietly.

"Tenten."

"Pbt!" Naruto snickers loudly.

"Maybe I should break your limbs off." Neji says bluntly. He stalks off with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I was just kidding!" Naruto yells after him.

"N-Naruto-kun. We should head back to class."

Naruto grins and nods.

"You sure you ok to go?" He asks.

She nods and starts towards their next period class. Naruto follows her, and they head off to Math class.

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Thanks a lot dobe…" I mutter under my breathe.

After he left with Hinata, Sakura and Ino haven't left me alone me alone. I'm literally hanging out with Shikamaru in the just decided to skip class. I've had it up to **here** with all these girls. Sakura and Ino are just annoying, Temari's too pushy, Tenten was too boyish, and Hinata was just plain too timid.

"Damn it. Why did I agree to this?" Shikamaru groans, leaning against the sink.

I nod in response.

"You got it rough Shikamaru. A girl who makes the laziest guy ever work hard? That sucks" I say smirking.

Shikamaru rubs his temples and groans again.

"She's so troublesome…." He complains.

I let out a little laugh at his suffering, much to his dismay.

"You got it hard too Uchiha. You got not only one but two new fangirls." Shikamaru smirks back.

I scowl in response. Ever since I started school, fangirls follow me everywhere. It gets on my nerves. And Sakura and Ino only added to my problem. I hate fangirls.

"I don't have time for females and girlfriends. You already know my goal…" I mumble.

Shikamaru does respond, only stretches and gets up.

"I'm out of here. Sooner or later Temari going to find me here and blast me to bits with that fan of hers." Shikamaru says with a shudder.

With that, he walks out the door, leaving me in solitary confinement. I think back to my parents and Itachi and clench my fists.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Please marry me Sasuke-kun!"

I groan at their high pitched voices. Karin and Tayuya again. Damn it, I can't hide in the bathroom forever.

"TONERI! GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HINATA!" An obnoxious voice yells.

"Dobe." I mutter.

Then I hear a loud thud.

"OI! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! SHE FAINTED AGAIN!"

I smack my forehead.

"That idiot…"

 **Hope you guys liked this new chapter! Anyway Merry Christmas or Hanukah, or whatever holiday you celebrate. Btw anyone excited about the new generation manga? Kishimoto is making a new manga revolving around Boruto the the kids.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for you all! Sorry for slow updates. Again I have school and a lot of responsibilities and secret responsibilities. My parents disapprove of anything that has to do with anime, video games, and anything that doesn't relate to studying. So I'm in game club at my school and we're having a Geek Prom. I wanna go but it's on a Saturday and it's not at school. I can't think of a plausible lie to go without giving away my secret. Any ideas? And I will add OCs just to fill up spaces in Teams. Some will not be a big part of the story will others may or may not.**

Sakura was walking through the halls when she heard a loud yell. She could already feel her aggravation growing. First Sasuke wouldn't even bother to get close to her and now she has to deal with that annoying blonde Naruto.

 _Could this day get any worse?_ She thinks.

Walking closer to the yelling, Sasuke emerges from the bathroom.

 _Or maybe it can get better!_

"Sasuke-kun!" She yells rushing up to him smiling.

Sasuke groans and towards her, annoyance written all over his face.

 **Inner Sakura: OH WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY FEEL!**

Sakura shrugs off his look and he turns, looking around.

"Are you looking for Naruto?" She asks.

"Yeah. That moron can be really annoying…." Sasuke frowns.

He turns and walks off to find Naruto, and much to his distaste, Sakura follows him.

 **Sakura's POV**

When we do find Naruto, he's attempting to attack some guy with white hair. Hinata was passed out, again, propped up by the wall.

"Hinata!" I yell rushing towards her.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto says.

Sasuke puts Naruto in a headlock and pulls him away from the guy.

"I'm gonna kill you Toneri!" Naruto yells, struggling to fight off Sasuke's grip.

"For what? You obviously have no interest in the Byakugan Princess. Therefore she can be mine." Toneri says calmly, walking back to Hinata.

"You'd best not come any closer." I warn him.

I crack my knuckles and punch my fists together with a glare. He doesn't respond, but he advances no further.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata says waking up.

"Ah! My princess! You've awaken!" Toneri says gleefully.

Naruto punches Sasuke in the gut, surprising him into letting go. He punches Toneri across the face, knocking him backwards.

"Stay away from her! Got it?" Naruto threatens.

Hinata and I stand in shock. Naruto usually acted like a goofball without a care, but now he was angry and serious. Toneri laughs and gets up. His cheek was bruised from the punch.

"I will. For now…." Toneri says turning and starting to walk away.

He stops and turns his head towards Hinata, a playful grin spreading across his face.

"Until next time…...Byakugan Princess…"

With that he leaves.

"HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Naruto yells.

Sasuke punches Naruto in the face, knocking him to the ground. Naruto glares and kicks Sasuke in the leg, sending him to the ground.

"The hell are you doing!" Naruto says punching Sasuke in the face.

"What am I doing!? What are YOU doing!?" Sasuke retorts back.

Soon the two are having a full on fight, trading insults and punches.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?!"

"N-Naruto-kun! Please stop!"

By then, a large crowd of onlookers had arrived chanting:

"Fight! Fight!Fight!"

The girls cheered for Sasuke and the others called out for Naruto. I shake out of my trance and turn to Hinata. I tug on Hinata's sleeve.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before trouble starts."

She nods and the two of us head back to our class, pretending to never have been in the hallway when the brawl broke out. By the time the bell rang, the fight was over. Apparently, Tsunade came and hell broke loose. There were a bunch of rumors spiraling around about who won, but according to Ino, Sai won.

"What! How is that even possible!" Tenten says stunned.

We were sitting outside for lunch. It was nice and sunny. Perfect weather.

"Exactly! He wasn't even there Inopig!" I yell.

She twitches in annoyance. She hates it when I call her that.

"Well Forehead. I happen to know the 411 on what went down." She smirks at me.

"Seriously guys? Ino just tell us what happened. I don't want to hear another damn insult thrown." Temari says sternly.

Ino nods and looks both ways before leaning in.

"So apparently, Naruto and Sasuke were still attacking one another. At this point, everyone was sure Sasuke was going to win. After all he is an Uchiha." Ino says.

I nod. Hinata looks slightly discouraged but she doesn't voice it.

"But then Sai walks by, seeing the fight ignored it since he was used to it." Ino says.

"Yeah…..?" Tenten says, taking a bite of her burger.

"He spills his paint, and Sasuke-kun and Naruto wipe out, and then Tsunade came by and lost her temper. Sai got the last blow. Therefore Sai won." Ino states.

"You're kidding!" Temari says.

"That's what I heard at least!" Ino says raising her hands in defense before going back to eating her rice balls.

Temari signs and drinks some of her water.

"Damn! Why doesn't this day just end already!?" She rants.

She unfolds her fan and begins fanning herself in annoyance. No one makes a comment afterward, so I go back to focusing on my sandwich. Before long lunch ends, and Sasuke-kun and the others come to find us. As they arrive a strange bell goes off.

"What's with the weird bell?" I ask.

"Oh Sakura-chan! That means class is over!" Naruto says.

"Ninja training starts from here." Neji says.

They lead them to the training grounds where most of their classmates had already gathered, along with some other senseis.

"Ok everyone! We're splitting into new squads due to new students. So we're breaking you into the best groups we think are suitable." Iruka-sensei announces.

A variety of boos and cheers erupt from the students.

"Calm down! Let's start shall we? Ok first team! Team 1 will comprise of Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. Team 2 will be Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, and Jirobo. Team 3 will be Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THESE IDIOTS!" Tayuya and Karin screams.

Their teammates sneer at them, but make no verbal remarks.

"So glad I'm with someone I can tolerate." Tenten sighed in relief.

"NO! Sakura-chan! We aren't on the same team!" Rock Lee wails.

"Or at least one tolerable teammate….." Tenten mumbles.

I give Tenten an apologetic look, but I was so relieved. I don't think I could handle Lee's constant attempts of flirting with me.

"Team 4 will consists of Shion, Toneri, and Daimaru."

Temari made a weird face at the mention of that last guy, Daimaru. Does she know him from somewhere? I think about asking her but change my mind. I'll ask her later. Shion groans as well and gives Naruto a longing look before joining her team.

Iruka-sensei rattles off some names that I don't know so I start to lose focus.

"I hope I end up in the same team as Naruto-kun…"

I grin softly at Hinata and the blush on her face. I already knew she liked Naruto, but I didn't think she really liked him like this. The only problem is her constant fainting. We could work on that.

"Team 5 will be Hikari, Shinji, and Maru. Team 6 will be Kaze, Shinja, and 7 will be Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke."

 **Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH!**

I cheered for myself, but stopped when I saw Hinata's downcast look.

"Sorry Hinata."

"It's fine. I'm sure I'll like my team as well."

Naruto bounds up to me with Sasuke and Sai in toll.

"Sakura-chan! We're on the same team!" He cheers loudly.

I smile and nod, and Sasuke gives his normal "Hn.". Sai also gives me his usual smile.

"Team 8 will be Hinata, Kiba, and Shino."

Hinata waves goodbye as she goes off to find her teammates within the crowd. Only Temari and Ino haven't been assigned to a team yet. Maybe they'll be lucky and get on the same team.

"Team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji."

Guess not. She didn't necessarily look disappointed, but I knew she wanted Sasuke-kun or Sai at least to be on her team, nonetheless she casually began to chat with her new teammates.

"As for you Temari, your team won't be anyone from this school yet."

"Why is that Iruka-sensei?"

"Principal Tsunade thought the new exchange students will be a great fit for your team. You and them will be Team 9."

"What! Why am I being stuck with some new kids?"

"The principal thought it would be best if they were your teammates. They both originate from Suna."

Temari looks hesitant, but complies with Iruka-sensei.

"Thank you for agreeing. Alright these are your groups for the rest of the semester. Until then, these groups are permanent." He announces.

The few unlucky people groan, but the rest seem fine.

"For the rest of today, there will be single battles against different teams. These are mock battle only. Please be safe and DON'T use any jutsus that could damage the school."

We nod in agreement.

"You hear that Naruto!" Iruka-sensei yells.

"WHAT! Why are you calling me out!?"

"Because it's always you who does it. Don't you remember what happened LAST TIME!"

Naruto sweatdrops and laughter erupts from everyone.

"Ok! OK! I got it!" Naruto sighs.

"Good. Alright Team 1 vs. Team 5, Team 2 vs. Team 10, Team 3 vs. Team 4, Team 7 vs. Team 6. Team 8 and Team 9, you sit out for today and observe. Begin."

"Yes Sensei!" We say back.

My team finally finds the members of Team 6. Their team consisted of two girls and one guy, different than usual. I wonder if Iruka-sensei did that on purpose? I observe them carefully. The one girl and guy seemed serious, but the other girl seemed nice enough. The male had jade green hair and dark eyes. The serious girl had short black hair that barely reached her shoulders with a small braid by her right ear, but had shaggy bangs covering most of her eyes and forehead. The other female had long black hair reaching her butt with a long side braid over her right shoulder. She has pupils the same color as my hair.

"I'll go first." Sasuke says stepping up.

"WHAT!? WHO SAID YOU COULD GO FIRST!?" Naruto yelled but Sasuke ignored him.

"Paperbomb, Shuriken, Kunai!" The other team says.

The guy on their team ended up winning, so he stepped up.

"I'm Kaze." He says with a curt nod.

"Sasuke."

The two stare at each other for a while before Kaze throws needles at Sasuke. He dodges, and rushes at Kaze with a kunai. Kaze pulls out his kunai and the two clash, struggling to push the other down. They jump apart and Sasuke activates his Sharingan, making a grin appear on Kaze's face. Before Sasuke can make another move, his opponent throws to smokebombs on the ground.

"A little smoke won't affect my eyes." Sasuke says bluntly.

"That's what you believe."

Sasuke opens his mouth to retort, but he suddenly holds his hands over his eyes. With watering eyes, he removes his hand, revealing that his sharingan was gone.

"How did you…..?"

"My clan specializes in strategy and resistance. Anything to stop an enemy without killing is what we do." Kaze states.

"That explains the needles. Those weren't meant to hit me. It was so I could follow your plan."

"Exactly."

Kaze makes a cocky grin, leaving him open. Sasuke takes the chance and uses a fire release technique, surprising Kaze. Sasuke appears behind him, and holds his kunai to his neck.

"Uchihas aren't deceived so easily." Sasuke growls.

Kaze sighs and holds his hands up in defeat.

"I yield. You win." He says bluntly.

Sasuke removes his kunai and walks back to us.

"That was awesome Sasuke-kun." I says as he reaches us.

"Whatever….."

I sign. Typical Sasuke.

"Good job but I'll do better!" Naruto declares loudly.

"Yeah. Sure Dobe."

And with that, the two start arguing nonstop. As annoyed as I am, I ignore them and decide to go next.

"Ok I'm going now. Who wants some?"

"Awww! Sakura-chan! I wanted to go!"

The short haired girl steps up.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

The girl nods.

"Shinja."

She makes no effort to move or even take an offensive or defensive stance, and for some reason that irritates me. Her passive face gives off the aura of cockiness, as if she thinks she can beat me.

"Go Shinja! You can do it!" Her female teammate cheers.

"Don't underestimate me." I tell her.

She shrugs and waits as if I am to make the first attack. Already annoyed, I run up to her, right fist already raised. Before I make impact, she slides to the ground swipes at my feet to knock me off balance. I fall forward but push up on my hands and flip back up to a standing position. As soon as I stand, i throw several shurikens at her. Shinja dodges gracefully, not like how most ninja would dodge. It's as if she doesn't know any ninja techniques from our schooling.

"Pay attention." She says when her fist makes contact with my gut.

She pushes me back and as she runs to slam me once more, I shoot out my foot and make contact with her chest. She stumbles back and gives me a chance to get back up while she tries to get air back into her system. I made sure to hit her chest to get the wind knocked out of her. While she was recovering, I was charging my chakra and directing it into my right hand.

"Shannaro!"

My fist makes impact because I feel skin, but it doesn't move. I look up and see her fist canceled out my punch. I was shocked. My strength was greater than most, and for some random person I just met to equal it was surprising. She looks up to me, her hair still covering her eyes, and our fists still pushing against one another. A breeze blows past us, dust and dirt fill the air. The wind blows my bangs and as well as Shinja's. Her eyes are closed.

 **Inner Sakura: THE HELL!? DON'T TELL ME SHE'S BEEN CLOSING HER EYES THE ENTIRE TIME!?**

I can only look in shock at her. She chuckles softly.

"Don't be alarmed. I always have my eyes closed." She says quietly.

My jaw drops in awe, and I guess she sensed it as well. She takes the opportunity and uses her other arm to punch. I dodge and throw another punch, so she dodges. Soon, Shinja and I are locked in an intense physical fight. Blow after blow. Dodge after dodge. Block after block. She doesn't attempt to use any types of ninjutsu even though it would have worked in sometimes. Is she unable to use Ninjutsu? And her techniques for dodging and blocking are different than normal as well.

Shinja notices me thinking and uses that opening. She kicks me the stomach, then punches me by the chin forcing me up above the ground.

"OH NO! SAKURA-CHAN!"

She jumps up as well and revolves around me. I see her open her eye for a brief moment and once again she surprises me. There's no way…

She stops my thoughts and grabs the back of my neck.

"Spin Slam Neck Barrage!"

I feel a million pricks in my neck, and one final kick towards the ground. I close my eyes and wait for impact with the ground, but instead I feel arms around my body. I open my eyes slowly, and see a distraught Naruto as well as Sasuke. He looks concerned. Does he actually care about me? Shinja is holding me as well.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Naruto rages at Shinja, who remained passive.

She didn't answer and only stared at me, ignoring Naruto's yells. I feel around my neck, but it's fine. No blood or scratches. It was as if she didn't really attack me.

"So you really didn't want to seriously hurt me?" I say sitting up.

She nods.

"I didn't use the complete move. Too dangerous."

I nod and know she's a strong opponent. She holds out her hand, which I accept, and she pulls me up. As she pulls me up she whispers in my ear.

"Don't tell anyone about my eye."

She turns away and walks back to her team.

"You ok Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

I grin and nod.

"FINALLY! It's my turn!" Naruto cheers.

He runs into the middle and grins.

"I guess it's my turn." The long haired girl says before skipping to Naruto.

"Hi, I'm Anya!" She says smiling.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Anya giggles and stands in a defensive stance. Naruto grins.

"I'm gonna win! Just watch me!" Naruto announces.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto creates 4 clones of himself and each one starts running towards her. She smiles and looks impressed. Anya suddenly swipes her arm left to right, and a clinking sounds is made. The clones disappear, leaving Naruto confused.

"Huh? What just happened?" Naruto asks while scratching his head.

"Look down at your feet." She says pointing at the ground.

We all look down and shards of pink crystal litter across the dirt ground.

"Crystals?" Naruto asks picking one up.

"It can't be…." Sasuke mumbles.

Once again this team leaves me in a state of shock. I didn't think Crystal Style Jutsu really existed. Sure there were stories and rumors, but I've never seen it with my own eyes.

"Yep! I use Crystal Style Jutsu. Pretty cool right!" Anya says cheerful.

"It doesn't matter how cool it is! I'll still win ttebayo!" Naruto yells.

With that confidence, he whips out his kunai. Anya responds by making a crystal blade on her arm.

The two clash into one another over and over. Both of them weren't giving the other any openings. This was the first time I've ever seen Naruto so serious. It was actually pretty impressive.

"Take this! Rasengan!"

"No Naruto! Don't!" Sasuke yells.

It was already too late.

The spiraling blue orb had already been made, and was hurling towards Anya. She held out her hand and the once powerful attack was reduced to a smaller ball. She let out a scream and it blew off her forearm. I tried hard not to retch right there on the spot. I look at her team mates.

They don't seem remotely worried.

"You can't beat me so easily." Anya says.

She smiles as crystals grew from her displaced arm and soon returned to its original look.

"My blood and my body are partially made of crystal." She explains.

As she explained, crystals continued to form around her feet, eventually swirling into a dragon. Anya points at Naruto and the crystal beast lunges at him.

"All right! That's enough for today! Go on home!"

The dragon stops an inch from Naruto's body before it shatters.

"Aw! I wanted to see you win!" Anya complains, puffing out her cheeks.

"I'll admit. You're pretty strong! But as I said I would have won." Naruto grins.

"I believe you." She replies.

Naruto and her share a fist bump before she runs back to her team.

"Good job Naruto." I say.

He actually did pretty well.

"Really!? Thanks Sakura-chan!" He beams.

"You did ok…..for a Dobe." Sasuke shrugs.

"Ugh! Teme!"

The two start arguing again, and I can only sigh. I patiently wait for them to stop when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and smile a little when I see it's Anya.

"Hello Sakura! I just wanted to give you and your team a present." She says.

"Really? Thanks."

She smiles and three crystal flowers bloom in her hand. She holds them out to me.

"Thanks Anya this is so beautiful!"

"Nah! That's nothing! Anyway see ya."

I wave as she and her team leave. As I watch, I realize they're all strong in their own way. Very unique people, but I can't shake the feeling there's something more.

"Sakura." Sasuke says.

"Huh?"

"We're leaving. Everyone else left with their teams so we'll just take you back home."

"Ok. Thanks. Oh and here."

I hand him and Naruto a flower. As we look at the flowers I notice their differences. The stems seemed real but the petals were crystal. Naruto got a Sunflower, Sasuke got a Rose, and I got an Orchid. I smile at the flower and leave with the rest of my team.

"Don't forget you meet your new senseis tomorrow!" Iruka-sensei yells after us.

 _Wonder who our sensei is?_

 **Hey guys! Sorry for long update wait! I wanted to get all the battles in and add detail. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
